


It's You

by shelby21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Happy, Keep Your Enemies Closer, Stupidity, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby21/pseuds/shelby21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you remember when you asked if I had any happy stories?” </p><p>Oliver finally answers Felicity's question. Spoilers for Episode 2x06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's You

_“Because of the life that I lead, I just think it’s better to not be with someone_

_that I could really care about.” -Oliver Queen_

 

 

“Do you remember when you asked if I had any happy stories?” Oliver asked and Felicity looked up from her desk chair to meet his gaze.

“Yeah.” She stated hesitantly unsure of where this was headed.

“It’s you.” He spoke with a small smile and Felicity raised her eyebrows in confusion. Surely she had heard wrong.

“You’re my happy story. It’s not so cold and dark with you around.” He continued sensing her disbelief. He watched as the words settled into her and she smiled up at him.

“Thank you.” During the past two weeks, things had been tense since their return from Russia. The moment was little more intimate than normal but it was nice to have some of the tension drop between them.

“No, thank you, Felicity.” He countered and stepped forward to place a kiss on her forehead before heading into the bathroom to change out of his arrow suit. _Well then_ , she thought to herself. As she turned back to the computers she found it hard to concentrate as his harsh words from last week were replaced by the ones that she had just heard. On the bright side, no matter what had happened with Isabel, Felicity knew that Oliver didn’t count on the woman nearly as much as he counted on her. She would also bet quite high that he had never said such a meaningful phrase to the brunette, much less one that was connected to his time on the island.

She pretended not to have noticed his entrance that she watched from the reflection on the computer screen. Trust Oliver to tempt her by coming out freshly showered and wearing nothing but a pair of pants that hung very dangerously low on his hips.

“Well the search will alert me when it’s done so I’m going to head home now.” She informed as she stood up and turned to find Oliver a few inches from her.

“Okay.” He stated softly, not explaining his proximity. Though he wouldn’t outwardly admit it, she knew with one look into his eyes that he wanted her to stay. Things hadn’t been easy lately and he just admitted that she was his relief. 

“I can stay...I’ll stay.” Oliver smiled and shook his head lightly.

“How can you read me like that?” He leaned forward a fraction of an inch more and Felicity focused on her own breathing rather than his soft breaths that ghosted over her lips.

“Because I pay attention, to things besides your abs but I mean sometimes I pay attention to your abs. They’re really nice and--” And he was kissing her, cutting off her stupid babble. His hands found her hips and as she opened her mouth, the kiss deepened and Felicity wrapped her arms up over his shoulders and around his neck. His tongue stroked her own and Felicity pulled away, pushing on his chest.

“Are you sure? Two weeks ago...” She trailed off, unable to repeat the harsh words that had been on repeat in her mind every time she saw him. 

“Two weeks ago, I said the stupidest thing to the girl I love.” He countered and she smiled as he pressed his lips to hers once more. Stupid was right...

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a video clip for the episode where Felicity asks if he has any happy stories and I had to write this.


End file.
